tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
U20 Weltmeisterschaft
Die U20 Weltmeisterschaft bildet die Basis zur World Youth-Reihe. Dieses Turnier in Japan ist die zweite internationale Turnierteilnahme der sogenannten Goldenen Generation. Neben dem Gastgeber qualifizierten sich 15 weitere Teams aus aller Welt, wodurch dieses Großereignis von vielen internationalen Topklubs genauestens beobachtet wurde und viele Spieler im Anschluss zu eben jenen wechselten. Am Ende triumphierte der U16 Weltmeister Japan erneut mithilfe von Tsubasa, Wakabayashi und Co. Vorgeschichte Nach der Meldung, dass in Burunga, dem ursprünglich geplanten Austragungsort der U20 Weltmeisterschaft, ein Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen ist, schlug Munemasa Katagiri die Ausrichtung des Turniers in Japan vor. Obwohl die Verantwortlichen der , diesen Vorschlag und die Planungszeit von nur zwei Monaten als sehr gewagt einschätzten, stimmten sie dem Vorschlag dennoch zu. Um die nötigen Sponsoren für solch ein Event anzuwerben, bat Katagiri seinen Vater, mit dem er zuvor seit genau zehn Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr hatte, um Hilfe. Nach dessen Einwilligung gelang es mithilfe des Katagiri Konzerns die nötige Menge an Sponsoren zu überzeugen, wodurch auch die einwilligte, die Weltmeisterschaft an Japan zu vergeben. Bekannte Spielorte und Stadien Während der Gruppenspiele wurden die Spielstätten der vier Gruppen auf vier verschiedene Regionen in Japan verteilt. So spielte die Gruppe A sämtliche Spiele in Kanto, die Gruppe B in Chubu, die Gruppe C in Kansai und die Gruppe D in Kyushu. * Tokio - Tokyo National Stadium - Kapazität: 57.363 * Ibaraki - Kashima Soccer Stadium - Kapazität: 15.000 * Saitama - Urawa Komaba Stadium - Kapazität: 21.500 * Hiroshima - Hiroshima Big Arch - Kapazität: 50.000 * Yokohama - Mitazuwa Stadium - Kapazität: 15.046 * Shizuoka - Nihondaira Sports Stadium - Kapazität: 20.339 * Nagoya- Mizuho Athletic Stadium - Kapazität: 27.000 * Osaka - Nagai Stadium - Kapazität: 50.000 Ergebnisse Gruppenphase Die 16 qualifizierten Teams wurden für die erste Turnierrunde in vier Gruppen mit jeweils vier Teams eingeteilt. Nach 3 Partien, eine gegen jede gegnerische Mannschaft in der selben Gruppe, gilt die Gruppenphase als beendet und die zwei besten der vier Teams ziehen in die K.O.-Phase ein. Dabei sind die erspielten Punkte ausschlaggebend (3 Punkte für einen Sieg, 1 Punkt bei Remis und 0 Punkte bei einer Niederlage). Gruppe A Gastgeber Japan traf gleich zu Beginn auf Mexiko und den sogenannten Miracle Goalkeeper Ricardo Espadas. Zudem wurden die Tachibana-Brüder nach einem überharten Angriff von Bongo o Pancho Garcia verletzt und fielen für das restliche Turnier aus. Dennoch gelang es den Japanern gegen den schier unüberwindbaren Espadas zwei Tore zu erzielen und damit einen 2:1-Sieg zu erringen. Im zweiten Spiel traf man auf Uruguay, das in ihrem ersten Spiel gegen die Fußballnation Italien mit 3:2 gewinnen konnte. Für Kojiro Hyuga und Ryoma Hino war dies ein ganz besonderes Aufeinandertreffen, da sich beide bereits in den Real Japan 7 Spielen gegenseitig übertrumpfen wollten. Am Ende behielt jedoch Hyuga die Nase vorne und Japan gewann mit 6:5, wodurch man sich bereits nach zwei Spielen für die KO-Phase qualifizieren konnte. Das letzte Spiel gegen das angeschlagene Italien gewann man schließlich noch mit 4:0. Uruguays Auswahl, welche nach einer 10:0 Niederlage in einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen Brasilien neu aufgestellt wurde und erst verspätet in Japan eintraf, gelang gleich zu Beginn ein guter Start, als man Italien dank Hinos Fähigkeiten mit 3:2 schlug. Obwohl man das zweite Spiel gegen Gastgeber Japan knapp verlor, reichte im letzten Gruppenspiel ein Sieg gegen Mexiko um sich sicher für die nächste Runde zu qualifizieren. Mexikos Hoffnungen ruhten zu Beginn hingegen auf den Miracle Keeper Espadas, doch nach einer 1:2-Niederlage gegen den Gastgeber und einem torlosen Remis gegen Italien war an ein Weiterkommen kaum noch zu denken. Nach drei Spielen standen den Gauchos damit nur ein Punkt und ein enttäuschender dritter Platz zu Buche. Italien erwischte gleich zu Beginn einen schlechten Start als man mit 2:3 gegen Uruguay unterlag. Zudem verletzten sich auch die beiden Leistungsträger Gino Hernandez und Salvatore Gentile, wodurch ein Vorrücken in die KO-Phase kaum noch möglich erschien. Am Ende musste die italienische U20 Auswahl mit nur einem Punkt und unter den Buhrufen des eigenen Publikums nach Hause fliegen. Gruppe B Während die deutsche Auswahl ihre ersten beiden Spiele gewinnen und sich somit, nach nur 2 Spielen, für das Viertelfinale qualifizieren konnte, unterlagen sie im letzten Gruppenspiel gegen Schweden mit 3:5. Die Schweden welche nach zwei Unentschieden gegen die USA und Kolumbien einen Sieg brauchten, um sich aus eigener Kraft für die nächste Runde zu qualifizieren, stellten in diesem wichtigen Spiel zum ersten Mal ihren Kapitän Stefan Levin auf. Durch diesen Faktor war Schweden in der Lage den Titelfavoriten Deutschland zu bezwingen und sich den zweiten Platz hinter eben jenen zu sichern. Kolumbien welches nach einer Niederlage und einem Unentschieden auf die Hilfe des deutschen Teams angewiesen war, schied somit mit vier Punkten aus. Gruppe C Die Niederlande und Argentinien konnten sich souverän in dieser Gruppe durchsetzen. Nach zwei Spielen und zwei Siegen für beide Mannschaften, ging es im direkten Aufeinandertreffen am dritten Spieltag lediglich um Platz Eins. Gruppe D In der Gruppe D gelang es Brasilien 19 Tore in nur drei Spielen zu erzielen. Allein der brasilianische Stürmerstar Carlos Santana hatte nach der Gruppenphase drei Hattricks und damit neun Tore zu Buche stehen. Frankreich, welches sich ebenfalls für die nächste Runde qualifizieren konnte, war, wie Brasilien, bereits nach zwei Spieltagen für das Viertelfinale qualifiziert. Doch im direkten Aufeinandertreffen mit den spielstarken Brailianern unterlag der vorherige U16 Teilnehmer mindestens mit 3:0. Da Japan, durch den Bürgerkrieg in Burunga, zum Ersatzgastgeber der U20 Weltmeisterschaft ernannt wurde, wurde Saudi-Arabien als zweite asiatische Mannschaft neben Südkorea qualifiziert. Doch gelang es den Saudis in der äußerst schweren Gruppe mit Brasilien und Frankreich nicht für eine Überraschung zu sorgen, womit es nach der Gruppenphase und nur einem Unentschieden gegen Kamerun wieder nach Hause ging. Viertelfinale Im ersten Viertelfinale trafen die Teams aus Japan und Schweden aufeinander. Die Schweden avancierten durch ihren Sieg im letzten Gruppenspiel gegen Deutschland noch vor Beginn der K.O.-Phase zum Geheimfavoriten des Turniers. Japan hingegen ging trotz der drei Siege in der Gruppenphase als Außenseiter in die Partie, auch weil Defensivkünstler Matsuyama in diesem Match zunächst ausfiel und durch Tomeya Akai ersetzt werden musste. Dieser löste seine Aufgabe jedoch besser als erwartet und konnte unter anderem zusammen mit Genzo Wakabayashi, der seine Hand-Verletzung inzwischen voll auskuriert hatte, sämtliche Versuche Stefan Levins und des restlichen schwedischen Teams abwehren. Allerdings konnte auch Japan in der regulären Spielzeit kein Tor gegen die hervoragend ausbalancierte gegnerische Mannschaft erzielen. In der Verlängerung stieß Matsuyama wieder zum Team und ersetzte den angeschlagenen Akai. Mithilfe Matsuyamas konnten die Japaner in der 104. Minute den entscheidenden Angriff setzen, der durch Tsubasas Sky Dive Shoot mit dem Siegtor vollendet wurde. Im zweiten Viertelfinale standen sich die Niederlande als Sieger der Gruppe C und Frankreich gegenüber, die in der Gruppe D das Nachsehen gegen Brasilien hatten. Mit 3:1 setzte sich dabei das Team um Kapitän Brian Cruyfford überlegen durch. Die dritte Viertelfinalpartie war ein rein südamerikanisches Duell zwischen Turnierfavorit Brasilien und Uruguay, welches den Gastgeber Japan bereits in der Gruppenphase vor große Probleme stellte. Trotz der starken Offensivakteure Uruguays entschieden die Brasilianer das Spiel klar und deutlich mit 6:0 für sich. Dabei stand vorallem Carlos Santana mit seinem Hattrick im Mittelpunkt der Begegnung. Doch auch Torwart Salinas konnte sich auszeichnen indem er jeden Schuss von Ryoma Hino und Ramo Victorino problemlos parieren konnte. Mit diesem Kantersieg unterstrichen die Brasilianer nochmals ihre Favoritenrolle. Im letzten Viertelfinale trafen Deutschland und Argentinien aufeinander. Die Deutschen, welche auf den verletzten Torwart Dieter Müller verzichten mussten, waren deutlich geschwächt. Trotzdem gelang es ihnen das Team um Juan Diaz und Alan Pascal knapp mit 3:2 zu schlagen und so ins Halbfinle einzuziehen. Halbfinale Finale Weltfriedensansprache mit Fußball |right|150px|thumb|Tsubasa Ohzoras Siegesrede nach dem Gewinn der U20-Weltmeisterschaft. Nach dem Gewinn der U20-Weltmeisterschaft hatte Tsubasa Ohzora als Kapitän das Recht eine Siegesrede zu halten. Bei dieser Rede bedankte er sich bei den japanischen Fans und machte er auf die Umstände der Wahl Japans als Austragungsort aufmerksam. Dabei forderte er, dass jegliche Kämpfe auf dem Fußballfeld und nicht im Krieg ausgetragen werden sollten. "Es war ein harter Kampf von der Qualifikation. In diesem Turnier haben ich... und meine wundervollen Partner, gegen viele großartige Rivalen gekämpft, sodass ich das hier nie vergessen werde. Einer der größten Faktoren für Japans Sieg war die Ermutigung in Japan für die große Unterstützung unserer Fans zu spielen. Ich bin wirklich dankbar, aber bitte vergesst nicht, dass die U20-Weltmeisterschaft in Japan abgehalten wurde, weil ein Bürgerkrieg in Burunga ausgebrochen ist, dem Land, dass eigentlich die WM austragen sollte. Ich weiß nicht warum Menschen immer wieder Kriege verursachen. Ich wünschte, dass es auf der Welt keine Kriege geben könnte. Gott schenkte dieser Welt einen wunderbaren Sport, Fußball. Wenn wir kämpfen müssen, dann lasst uns fair im Fußball kämpfen! Ich möchte mit dem Fußball an den Weltfrieden appelieren!! "Weltfriedensansprache mit Fußball", das ist meine Siegesrede." - Tsubasa Ohzora (Anmerkung: Dieses Zitat ist aus der englischen Übersetzung Shinjis erarbeitet worden und kann daher Fehler aufweisen.) Nachwirkungen Viele Spieler wechselten aufgrund ihrer herausragenden Leistungen während der U20 Weltmeisterschaft oder auch der Qualifikation zu Topklubs auf der ganzen Welt. In der nachfolgenden Liste sind alle bekannten Wechsel, welche nach der U20 Weltmeisterschaft vollzogen wurden, aufglistet: Auch der Trainer der urugayanischen U20 Nationalmannschaft, Matilda Jinnosuke, erhielt nach dem Turnier einen Trainerposten beim italienischen Drittligisten Reggina Calcio, wo er wenig später auf Kojiro Hyuga traf, der von Juventus Turin ausgeliehen wurde. Zudem interressierte sich ursprünglich Paris Saint-Germain für den Japaner Taro Misaki. Doch schloss die Managementetage des französischen Topklubs einen Wechsel aus, nachdem sich Misaki kurz vor dem Turnier am Bein verletzte. Dadurch wurde der Nigerianer J.J. Ochado von den Franzosen verpflichtet. Hinter den Kulissen * Während einige Internetseiten die Weltmeisterschaft in World Youth als U19- oder sogar U18-Weltmeisterschaft kennzeichnen, wird sie durch das offizielle Data Book als U20-Weltmeisterschaft bezeichnet. Dies stimmt auch mit den Regularien der FIFA überein, welche nur eine U17- bzw. U20-Weltmeisterschaft ausspielen lässt. * Da Burunga kein Land ist, ist es nur schwer zu erraten, wo die U20 Weltmeisterschaft eigentlich stattgefunden hätte. So gibt es beispielsweise in Panama eine Stadt namens Burunga. Quellen * 3109 Days all Records * Captain Tsubasa (Manga), Band 37 Kapitel 111 * World Youth * Road to 2002 (Manga) * Golden-23 * Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth (Manga) Kategorie:Turniere